Love Story
by jadefaith1513
Summary: Cade songfic because they are such a cute couple. One shot for now but might turn into more depending on the reviews.


AN: My first fanfiction. This is Cade of course from Cat's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I recommend listening to the song Love Story by Taylor Swift while reading this.

I met you during a birthday party the summer before we would start 6th grade. Some spoiled, rich kid's parents threw it for her. I don't even remember her name. I just remember how beautiful you were and I wanted to go up to you but was too shy. You were my first real crush and I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I finally realized the true meaning of love at first sight.

The first thing I noticed when you came over were those gorgeous emerald eyes I fell in love with instantly. You asked for my name and told me your name is Jade. I said my name is Caterina but I really hate my name and you decide to call me Cat. After that, I always introduced myself as Cat and the only person who continued calling me Caterina was my nona.

The summer before going to Hollywood Arts, you told me you had strong feelings for me. I told you I liked you since the first time I saw you. You kissed me. It started innocent. I licked your bottom lip asking for entrance and you quickly let me in. We explored each other's mouths. I went on your lap and your hands went under my shirt feeling my boobs. My father caught us like that. He is very conservative and is against same sex relationships. He screamed at you and made you leave.

I whispered in your ear to run and wait close by so I can meet you.

I snuck out of my room every night to my backyard to meet you. We watched the stars and cuddled, which would then lead to make-out sessions. We never told anyone and kept our relationship a secret. My dad would make both of our lives hell if he found out.

I fell in love with you quickly. You told me you love me after us being together for a year. I told you I felt the same. I told you I love your gorgeous green eyes and the way your dark hair contrasts with your pale skin. I love everything about you. We kissed beneath the stars. I cuddled into you and you wrapped your arm around me. We fell asleep peacefully like this. Too bad you woke me up after a few hours and told me I'd have to go back inside soon. My dad would disown me and try to hurt you if he found us like this.

Church is telling me my feelings are all wrong unless I am feeling them towards a man. Yes, my father made me go to Church again every Sunday when he saw me with you. He thinks it will cleanse my soul and get rid of all these "wrong" feelings. Boy is he wrong. They've only gotten stronger over time. Church is telling me my feelings are all wrong unless I am feeling them towards a man. Yes, my father made me go to Church again every Sunday when he saw me with you. He thinks it will cleanse my soul and get rid of all these "wrong" feelings. Boy is he wrong. They've only gotten stronger over time.

You weren't at school on the last day of 12th grade. I got very nervous but you texted me to meet you downtown at 7 o'clock that night. I was there on time and waited 20 minutes. I got really sad and was about to leave when I finally saw you in a beautiful green dress that complimented your eyes. You looked stunning. I jumped into your arms.

I was so happy to see you and told you that you kept me waiting. You then stared into my eyes, got down on one knee, and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped and almost burst with happiness.

You told me I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with and you already talked it over with my dad. He surprisingly agreed after hearing how much you love me and realizing I would truly be happy with you. You're my true love and I can't believe we actually got a fairytale ending.

I love you with all my heart, Jadey.

AN:This story has ended, unless you want more Cade sonfics. Review and tell me what you think. Also, request songs you want me to use. I honestly like every genre and will do any kind of song.

-jadefaith1513


End file.
